


Potatoes and Tomatos

by jasminflower69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Potatoes, Romance, Tomatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminflower69/pseuds/jasminflower69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy and Prussia admit they're in love, and Germany doesn't take it too well. A later marriage proposal leads to all sorts of fluff and fun! (Just a fluff piece, no major adult content. Seriously, there's a kiss and that's it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own.

“Why in the hell is it so hot today? Shouldn't we be able to call off on days like this?” Romano grumbled as he peeled back the moist cloth that covered his shoulders. He hung his button up over his arm as he leaned back in the car, even the wind whipping past wasn't enough to cool them down on this day. He glanced over at his brother, who wore a tank top and his normal military issue pants, with his jacket over the back of the chair. Veneziano had told him it would be cold in the building, but Romano knew it couldn't be that cold. It was sweltering! 

As they pulled up to the front of the building, each with a pad of paper under their arms he shivered as the air from inside the building ran against his skin, still wet from the heat of outside. “You gotta be shittin' me.” Romano grumbled and Italy glanced over, a little worry curling the inside of his brow. 

“Don't tell me you didn't bring your jacket.”

“Of course not! It's insanely hot today!” He yelled as he crossed his arms, huffing as they made their way to a room in the back, where England and Norway were chatting happily in a corner while America and Iceland looked on in worry. Spain chatted happily with France and Prussia while Germany kept glaring at them, though if it were anger or worry, neither of the Italians knew. Romano clenched his shirt tighter in his hand, feeling the cold from the air conditioner seep into the moist cloth, making it seem frigid, even to his hand. “Why in the hell is it so cold in here?”

“Never happy, eh, mon ami?” France leaned over the chair beside him and frowned, seeing goose pimples spread across his arms. “You're really cold, aren't you?”

“It's too hot outside, too cold inside, this is a hell of a thing.” He frowned as he let his shirt fall to the floor. It was pointless to even bother carrying it with him. He glanced over, seeing his brother talking quite animatedly with Prussia, a bright smile on both of their faces and just sighed. 

“Here, take mine.” He heard and glanced over, seeing Germany slide out of his uniform top, placing it on the table. “I'm actually comfortable in here, so this is fine.”

“No it's not. I don't want your damned uniform, bastard. It smells like potatoes.” Romano glared up at the other, surprised to hear Italy chime in from beside him. 

“Your lips are blue and you're shaking like a leaf. Just take his jacket, Fratello. He wouldn't have offered if he didn't want to, ve?” He smiled before turning back to his previous conversation. 

“Si. Grazie.” Romano grumbled as he slid the jacket over his shoulders. Italy stilled after the jacket was completely on, watching his brother's face. 

“What's wrong, Fratello? You look confused.” The soft voice met his ears and Romano turned down to the table, biting his lip for a moment before responding. 

“Why did he offer me his jacket? I'm not some damsel in distress, dammit. I'm always... mean to him. It doesn't make sense.” Romano felt guilt at the situation, knowing every word that left his mouth was right. He wasn't a nice person. He was angry and bitter all the time, and it was often that his rage was pointed at the German, so why would he offer such kindness?

“Why do you think I'm such good friends with Germany when so often I'm just... useless? He doesn't hate me for it. He understands I'm not the best, but he tries to make me better and improve on what I'm not so good at. He's a lot nicer than you think, Roma. You should be nicer to him, too.” Italy showed a soft smile, patting his brother on the back.

A soft musky smell met Romano's nose and he realized it was the jacket. He smelled the collar, surprised. “It doesn't smell like potatoes at all.” He mumbled and Italy giggled, nodding.

“Of course not. Do you smell like tomatoes?” Italy watched as Romano blushed, looking away.

“Sometimes I do. I just... I don't understand.” Romano laid his head down as Germany stood to start the meeting.

It was four hours later they broke for lunch and by then the heat outside had gotten worse. Italy and Romano ended out with Francis, Prussia, Spain and Germany at a small diner across the street. Though a few others from the meeting came in, they were seated elsewhere, so it didn't seem so closed in. Romano slid the jacket off, laying it on the chair behind him and looked over at Germany, who was grumbling at his brother for something. Romano noticed that though Germany looked angry, he was being strict to himself over his own wording. He seemed almost as angry as Romano himself. Italy sat across from Romano, who was sandwiched between France and Spain, while Italy was surrounded by Germans. He noticed halfway through eating that Prussia kept sliding his arm over his brother's shoulder and stared, gawking for a while.

“Fratello?”

“Have I been yelling at the wrong German this whole time?! Get your arm off of my brother, potato bastard! You kraut! How dare you do things like that!” While France grabbed him, Spain yanked him back down into his seat, while avoiding laughter. 

Prussia looked up with a grin and slid his arm tighter around the Italian, who blushed at the contact. “So what? I'm not allowed to love your brother?” Prussia tried to purr, but it didn't sound right coming from him. 

“No! You're not! What in the hell?! I thought you were in love with that one!” Romano pointed to Germany, who blushed brightly at the offending finger.

“Che non è vero, fratello! We're just friends!” Italy burst out, pointing at Prussia. “This is the one I love!” The table fell silent. Romano gaped at his brother, while Prussia let a sly smile slide across his lip. Italy looked terrified he'd admitted everything, while Germany looked away with a pensive look. Both France and Spain just stared at Prussia with shock, which quickly turned to grins.

“Bastardo! You never told us!” Spain started to laugh while France shook his head.

“You two seem so lively, I guess I should have seen this coming, but I do feel bad for Germany.” All eyes turned to the man who just looked around, an obvious hurt expression met their eyes before he stood and excused himself, giving random bills from his wallet to the woman behind the counter before heading back across the street. 

Did Germany really love his brother? Did he just witness Italy turn Germany away? He had a feeling he'd been waiting for this moment for years, so why did he feel so sad at the turn of events? It didn't make any sense to him. “Why Prussia? Why not the potato bastard?” Romano asked quietly, not even noticing the pained looks on the other at the table at the turn of events they'd just witnessed. 

“He's my best friend. I love him, but more like I love you. He helps me and takes care of me, but he doesn't... love me like that. Prussia and me are just more compatible. We have fun and live life to the fullest. It's just better with Prussia than with Germany. I guess I didn't make that clear enough.” Italy sighed as he looked down at the abandoned plate of pasta. “I didn't know he... but he doesn't feel like that. He told me.” Italy looked up at Prussia, who kissed his temple. 

“He's just confused. He doesn't know how to feel that his brother is dating the man he used to love. He did, you know, during the war.” Prussia watched as Italy's eyes widened. “After the war he told me it was a mistake to let his feelings get away from him like they did, and swore to keep you as a best friend no matter what.” Prussia sighed, wondering if admitting this would cause him to lose the man he'd fallen for, but it was soon after Italy wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him close.

“I'm sorry, about breaking his heart, but I fell in love with you.” The table fell silent. It was a moment in that Romano looked between Spain and France, but neither of them made a move at all and he stood, grabbing Germany's jacket again. 

“I can't believe you idiots are leaving this to me...” He grumbled. “Spain, you're paying for my food for this.” He snarled as he left the restaurant and the four all stared in shock as Romano walked out the door.

“Is he... going to comfort Germany?” Spain stared, jaw dropped.

“I think so.” France stared, wondering what in the hell had just happened. “What an interesting turn of events!” He laughed while Italy let depressed eyes fall to his boyfriend's chest.

Across the street, Romano wandered into the room, seeing Germany sort through his notes for the second half of the meeting, his eyes glancing up to see who was coming in. He stilled, watching as Romano slid the jacket back on before sitting hard in his seat. “I know I'm not like my brother. I'm mean and angry, I cuss a lot, but I'm... here.” He didn't know what else to say. He looked down at his hands as they crossed on the table before him, not sure even how to comfort someone. 

Germany had heard his words, and it took him a second to process that Romano was trying to be there for him, and he looked down from the pedestal, his eyes widening for a moment before a slight smile curled the corner of his lip. “Ja, you are, aren't you? Danke, Romano.” Germany's soft baritone slid across the room, but in the silence he was heard clearly and Romano relaxed. If nothing else, he could tell his point had gotten across. Romano opened his own notebook and started writing down notes he was thinking of, as well as questions that pertained to the meeting that was to come. Germany couldn't help but feel better. He knew he had to cheer up if Romano, who was always cursing and yelling at him was trying to cheer him up. He couldn't help but shake his head, the smile that played at the corner of his mouth spread across the rest of his face as he worked on the papers before him.

It was only a minute or two before the others started pouring in, only having five minutes til the meeting was set to restart. Greece was the first to come in from a nap he'd been having, his lunch in hand to snack on during the rest of the meeting, but he stilled at seeing the two who currently shared the room. He frowned as he looked between the two, wondering if he'd wandered into a fight, but after seeing a soft smile across the German, and a confused look on the Roman, he understood it wasn't what he'd originally worried. Next in was England and Norway, still chatting while Iceland and America were chatting quietly between each other, though Romano was fairly certain he'd heard the words 'Hospital' and 'Shared Hallucinations'. He was glad he had no idea what was going on there. After that, it seemed like everyone flooded in, and he glanced over, seeing Italy and Prussia slide in, with Spain sitting to his other side. “Everything go alright?”

“Fuck you, you tomato bastard.” Was Romano's only reply, but he didn't elaborate, leaving everyone to worry about what had happened til Germany started the meeting, still unable to shake the near laughter at the thought that Romano, of all people, had come to cheer him up.

It was nearly a week later that Italy approached Romano, looking a bit worried. “Fratello, we're going on a trip.”

“What, you and Prussia? Good riddance.” Romano leaned back in his chair, happy the heat had finally broken and a nice breeze drifted through the house, making his curl bounce on the wind. 

“No, it's you and me. We're gonna go to Germany for a while.” Italy said, stilling, his hands shaking as the words left his mouth.

Romano just stared for a while, his eyes narrowing in confusion as his brain tried to put those words into an order that made more sense than what he'd originally thought. After a moment, coming up unsuccessful, he shook his head, a chuckle leaving his throat. “I'm sorry, can you say that again? I must notta heard you right.”

“We're going to Germany. Both you and Germany need to come to some sort of... understanding. I know you don't like me dating Prussia, and Germany seems a bit... lost on the subject, so we decided to have all of us spend some time together and get comfortable about it.”

“You're more stupid than I thought. There's no way in hell I'd go to Germany to watch you and that pale faced kraut make out. Scusate, it's not gonna happen.”

“Get your clothes together. We'll be gone for two weeks.”

“Did you go deaf? I'm not going!”

“You are, Fratello!” Italy yelled, though his hands shook. Romano realized the only reason he had the courage to talk to him like this was their status as brothers. He chuckled, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he glared across the room, seeing Italy's shoulders start to tremble. 

“Like hell. You're not taking me anywhere.” Romano turned away, waiting for the door to close. It was only a few minutes til it happened and Romano grinned. He wasn't going to let his brother boss him around like that! He looked over at the notes he'd been gathering, questions for the next meeting when his vision seemed to darken for a moment. He stared, surprised before feeling suddenly very tired. He leaned forward on the table, propping himself up on his arms as another wave of severe fatigue hit. “Veneziano, did you drug me?!” He yelled out, hearing a yelp from the hallway.

“I knew you'd fight me, and I don't wanna fight, so I decided to make it easier! Scusi, fratello, but we need to do this!” Italy's face peered from around the corner of the door frame just in time to get hit by the stapler Romano used the last of his effort to throw. He had a bit of energy and started just streaming out curse words, standing and walking around the table, but as another wave of fatigue hit he stumbled to the side, falling into the cabinets and turned to the doorway, seeing Italy peer in, scared half to death. “Scusi. Mi dispiace tanto, fratello.” He stared, apologizing nonstop as Romano felt his muscles relax, his eyes closing against his will. His last thought before his mind became too hazy to comprehend, 'It's no wonder I started to get so tired so early.' He'd been fighting back a yawn for nearly half an hour, and now he understood why.

He woke in a soft bed. He glanced around as he sat up, seeing the beginning of the sun start up in the window and realized he'd slept all night. He felt oddly well rested and stood, seeing a bag sitting in the chair beside the bed. Veneziano must have packed his clothes. He stood and stretched, coming out into the hallway, finding the bathroom right across from the room he was in and stumbled in.

He finally stumbled downstairs, his hair still wet from the shower, clean clothes and a sigh as he came into the kitchen, trying to find the source of the sound to find Germany making breakfast. “Che diavolo sta succedendo?” Romano stared as Germany turned to him, confusion settled across his face before he shook his head.

“Enshuldigung, I don't understand.” He turned back to the stove as Romano stared.

“All this time you spent with my stupid, traitorous brother, and you don't understand Italian?”

“We were busy training. I didn't have time to learn.” Germany stated with a solid tone as he flipped whatever was in the pan. 

“I asked what was going on? What's so important that Veneziano needed to drug me?” Romano glared, running his hand through his hair.

“I don't know. Prussia carried you in yesterday and said they'd explain in the morning.” Germany looked pale. Romano could tell just from looking at him that he was feeling ill. 

“You feeling alright?” Romano stared, seeing the pale tone of his skin even lighter than normal, his normally focused eyes seemed dull and lifeless. “You're not sick, are you? I donna need to get your germs!” Romano crossed his arms and Germany looked back at him for a moment.

He was heartbroken. Romano's eyes widened as the realization crossed him. “Scusi, I didn't... I shouldn't have been so loud first thing in the morning.”

“I would have been too if I'd been drugged and dragged halfway across Europe. Here, eat.” Germany laid a plate before the surprised Italian. Some sort of large pancake with apple slices and a white sauce spread across the top. 

“Grazie.” Romano glanced up as Germany got back to work on the next pancake. “It's piacevole!” Romano stared surprised as the sweet vanilla of the sauce perfectly complimented the tart apples.


	2. Chapter 2

“You feeling alright?” Romano stared, seeing the pale tone of his skin even lighter than normal, his normally focused eyes seemed dull and lifeless. “You're not sick, are you? I donna need to get your germs!” Romano crossed his arms and Germany looked back at him for a moment.

He was heartbroken. Romano's eyes widened as the realization crossed him. “Scusi, I didn't... I shouldn't have been so loud first thing in the morning.”

“I would have been too if I'd been drugged and dragged halfway across Europe. Here, eat.” Germany laid a plate before the surprised Italian. Some sort of large pancake with apple slices and a white sauce spread across the top. 

“Grazie.” Romano glanced up as Germany got back to work on the next pancake. “It's piacevole!” Romano stared surprised as the sweet vanilla of the sauce perfectly complimented the tart apples. 

“Glad someone likes my cooking.” Germany let out a nervous chuckle as he heard the other two stumble down the stairs. “Bruder, I would expect sleeping in this late from Italy, but you have work to do, Ja?”

“Nein, I called off for the week. I called us all off for the week.” Prussia sat hard in a chair across from Romano as Veneziano slid in beside him, leaving the seat beside Romano open for Germany, who passed out the other two plates he'd already made before finishing his own and sat with a lifeless glare at his plate.

“Oh, Pankuchen! Danke, West!” Prussia grinned before digging in. Romano glanced across at Veneziano, who stared at his plate with worry before his eyes traveled up to his brother, then to Germany.

Romano decided, since he was already here, hungry, and the food was good, to go ahead and just eat. He finished his plate ahead of the rest of the guys at the table, but Prussia did give him a run for his money. He leaned back, crossing his arms and stared with contempt as Italy and Germany finished, though Germany knew the dark glare on the man wasn't directed at him. “Veneziano, what was so important you had to drag me all the way out here? Don't tell me you two are getting married or something.” He glared as Italy's eyes widened and moved quickly to the man leaning back, the dark look on his face suddenly getting darker as Germany stood and started collecting plates. “Oh, Mio dio, this is a joke, right?”

“We've been seeing each other for over fifty years. We've been side by side through so much that you haven't seen from Italy.” Veneziano watched as his brother stood, his hands shaking in anger. “That's why we decided to keep you here for a week. I want you to get along with Prussia.”

“I don't even get along with you!” Romano roared, Germany turning from the sink to make sure he wouldn't have to jump in to pull the irate man from the couple. “You've never cared about how I felt before! Hell, you've been together fifty years and I just found out about it last week! You want me to suddenly magic up a fuck to give? What the hell?!” Romano turned, walking away, leaving Prussia stunned and Italy shaking like a leaf. He stilled at the door, his hands shaking at his sides as he turned to say one last thing. “You became Italy all alone. You joined Germany in the war all alone. You've dated and lived a life completely unlike mine all alone. I don't understand why you think you need me to start caring when you've done such a good job at keeping me held back all these years. You can both go rot for all I care.” Romano stated as he walked from the room, out into the yard.

“What the hell? He's so not cute.” Prussia frowned at the door while Veneziano sighed, shaking his head.

“That's just the way he is. He's angry all the time, and he's always wanting to fight. I should have known he'd be like this.” He nearly cried as Prussia scooped the Italian into his arms and kissed behind his ear. 

“Maybe he just needs some time, ja?”

“Maybe he's decided to walk back to Italy. Has anyone thought about that?” Germany stated from the sink as Italy and Prussia turned to each other. They jumped up and ran around the table, Prussia grabbing the car keys from the hook by the door as they ran after the irate man. 

Germany finished the last dish and just stared out the window, seeing the sun shine against the training grounds he'd always been so strong at. Maybe if he'd spent his time with people instead of with the equipment... He heard the shatter and looked down, realizing he'd held the plate so hard it had broken in his hand. He released and though he was cut, he barely felt it. He sighed as he heard a grunt of exertion and looked up, seeing Romano start on the obstacle course. 

So Romano did things like that? He watched as he quickly made it through, surprising Germany at his agile abilities. He was quick, and moved like a cat. He finished and wiped his brow before starting on the track. 

Germany briefly wondered if he should go and stop Prussia and Italy before realizing that this was Italy also. Prussia and Veneziano. The title sounded weird and he said it out loud, wondering if it sounded as awkward as it had felt for him to say. 

All these years and he never really had called him by his name, just the country. “Nein, it's weird after all.” He stated softly to himself before he walked up to his bedroom. Maybe it would be a good day to stay in.

He grabbed a book from the shelf and sat at the window, starting on the first page.

It wasn't for two hours that he heard sound from down stairs as Prussia yelled around in the house. “South! Are you here?”

“It's Romano, not south! No one calls him that!” Italy giggled and Germany rolled his eyes. Maybe someone should. Maybe it would be a good reminder to him that someone else does think of him as Italy. From his words earlier, Germany could tell it bothered him that everyone else just thought of him as Romano while his brother had claimed the name of the country itself. After he thought about it for a while, he realized that with such a bitter attitude, it would be hard for people to see past his lively, love inducing brother to see him as an equal. He frowned as he glanced out the window, seeing Romano struggling to pull himself up on the bars. Germany frowned realizing that after two hours, he was probably exhausted. He wasn't built for things like that, not for that length of time. He put his bookmark into place before heading down the stairs. 

“West, has Romano come back? We couldn't find him.” Prussia stated and from his red lips and pink cheeks, Germany had to wonder how long they'd looked. He walked past, not trusting himself to speak right then as he headed out the door to the back yard, seeing Romano half pulled up on the climbing wall. He fought with all of his might to get to the top, and honestly, Germany was impressed. Two hours he'd been out here doing this, fighting and struggling to make it to the next part. 

“R... S...” Germany struggled to find what to call him all of a sudden. Romano glanced down, circles showing under his eyes from the exhaustion. “Are you alright? Do you need help down?”

“I haven't even gotten up yet.” Romano glared, his eyes turning back to the top. Germany half smiled, knowing what he'd meant. After he'd gotten up. There was no doubt in his mind, with as stubborn as this man was that he'd make it up. 

“You will, I know.” He stood back and crossed his arms, watching as a surprised look took over the other man before he nodded and fought, his slight rest giving him the energy to roll to the top. Prussia and Veneziano ran out, seeing the two and Veneziano's shoulders fell, finally relaxing. 

“You had to fight that hard just to get up there?” Prussia laughed, hearing the hard pants that came from the top of the course.

“He's been out here doing this the whole time you schwachkopf have been making out in the car. I swear to Gott, if you got anything on the upholstery-”

“We took Italy's car.”

“They're both Italy.” Germany stared, watching as Prussia sputtered, realizing his mistake.

The brothers were banding together. Romano, from the top of the obstacle course felt his breath catch. He knew he must look insane, staring off into the sky like that, shocked into silence. No one called him Italy, or even remembered he was part of it. It took him a moment to collect himself and he scurried down the other side, his sure footing surprising the onlookers. He dusted himself off and glared at the two who stared at him, a bit surprised before putting his hand up to his head and shaking it. 

“You're getting the car cleaned before we head back.” Romano's glare made it clear that this wasn't a question. He glared at Prussia, still unsure of how to handle that mess before turning to Germany. “Grazie.” He stated softly before turning and heading into the house. After that, he needed another shower, and it was definitely time for a siesta. 

Germany stared, a bit surprised. Was Romano actually warming up to him? He glanced over at the other two, seeing Veneziano with a similar expression. He went into the house, knowing it was around eleven, he should probably get started on lunch soon. He looked across at the sink, where Prussia had gone to get a cup and noticed the broken plate in the sink. Germany cringed, realizing he'd been so stressed out he'd completely forgotten about it. “West, are you alright?”

“Ja, fine.”

“But there's blood everywhere.”

“Just a scratch.” Germany stated as he headed up the stairs. Nope, time to read more. Lunch could wait.

Though he thought that, fifteen minutes later his structure got the better of him and he headed down the stairs, turning the corner to see the two chatting happily. Veneziano grinned brightly, Prussia returning the smile as a bowl was mixed and sausages were stuffed. It was the first time Germany realized it.

They really were better with each other. He'd never seen his brother smile like that. Germany felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as a warm hand patted his back. “It makes you sick, si? Being all lovey dovey like that.” He frowned, a dark look taking over his eyes and something seemed to click in Germany's head.

He was watching a taboo. His hand crept up to his mouth as a blush splashed across his cheeks. Romano glanced up, then did a double take at the expression the other wore. “Don't stare at me like that! It creeps me out, you pervert!” He shouted as he stumbled backwards into the living room, causing the two in the kitchen to turn, surprised at the tone. They were easily able to see over the island that they used as a kitchen table as Romano stepped back, trying to will away the blush at the look that had been directed at him. 

“You're in love with Veneziano too, ja?” Everyone's breathing seemed to stop. They stilled, staring as Romano paled before shaking his head.

“You're joking, right? What kind of sick thing is that for you to say?” Romano chuckled, but everyone could see right out fear in his eyes. 

“Fratello...” Veneziano stared, unsure of how to deal with this situation at all. 

“It's not true. I never loved you.” Romano clenched his hands. “Why in the hell would I love you? That light, happy attitude of yours, while it makes you everyone else's pride and joy, it's what was always the bane of my existence. Did you know Spain tried to trade me to Austria for you?” Romano glanced up, the hurt and pain etched into his face breaking Veneziano's heart. “Everyone loved you. Everyone. No one questioned the other Italy when you claimed the name. No one even cared. Even Grandpa Rome...” He looked down, his fists shaking in fury. He stormed back up the stairs, trying to avoid everyone on his way through. Germany stood there, surprised.

Even though everyone loved him, and Romano hated that light and happy tone the other had, he'd still fallen for him. It wasn't hard to see. He glanced up the stairs, a soft sigh escaping his lip as he worried about how the rest of this week was going to play out. “Maybe I should go talk to him.” Veneziano nearly whispered while Germany glanced over, his eyes narrowing.

“Nein, I think you've done enough.” He turned and stormed up the stairs, the back of his fist meeting hard against the door. Romano tossed it open, ready to yell at Veneziano before his eyes glanced up in confusion at the large blonde, who looked up, trying to think of the words.

“I may be a kraut, and smell like potatoes, but I'm here.” Germany said before taking a step back and walking down to his own room. Had Germany just turned his own attempt at cheering back at him? He stared, wondering if Germany was really as lost as that when it came to cheering others up as he was. He frowned, curiosity and dread equally spreading across as he stared, the temptation to wander down to ask eating away at him.

He decided against it and closed the door, sitting on the bed and just stared out the window, wondering.

“Romano?” Veneziano snuck his head in after about half an hour. “Scusi, but lunch is ready, if you're hungry.”

“Si, I'm coming.” He stood and walked out, passing his brother without a backward glance, but Veneziano could see curiosity in his eyes. He didn't look angry or even just upset, but after the hateful words he'd spewed earlier, Veneziano was still hesitant to talk to him. Germany came and sat beside him and Romano glanced over, before his eyes turned back to his plate. He didn't say a word, he just ate and stared before standing and heading back outside. He climbed to the top of the obstacle course before looking over at the house, seeing a way. He ducked down a little, making sure he had plenty of space for the jumps he was about to do before hopping across to the light poles that had been laid to keep the course lit in the dark. He glanced ahead to the next one, which seemed just a little closer than the last one as he hopped again, now going one foot to the other. It was only a couple more poles, some a little trickier than the rest before he sat on the top of the house and looked around. Just simple shingles, no close window that he could see, no doors or other entryways. He let a slight smile come to his lip as he laid down to relax. He hadn't gotten the siesta he'd wanted earlier, and though sleeping on the house wasn't the greatest idea, he could say for certain it wasn't the stupidest thing he'd done. “You're in love with Veneziano too, ja?” He could hear it as clear as crystal, though he knew it was just in his head. He frowned, pissed off he hadn't hidden it better. He hadn't meant to. He didn't want to love his own brother. He wouldn't ever make a move on him, or anything like that, but to him, Veneziano was different. Maybe it was because they were raised separately. Maybe it was because they only met as adults that this happened, but he didn't like it at all. It was gross, and disgusting. He loved him, but he'd never... kiss him. Romano grumbled as he rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes. 

He ran into trouble, though, when his eyes opened and the only light was the pathway he'd taken to get here. He could get back across those easily enough, but what were the chances he'd be able to see to get across to the course after that? There just wasn't enough light. He leaned forward with a frown as a call met his ear and he looked down, seeing Veneziano calling for him.

“I'm up here.” He called down and Veneziano turned, looking around before his eyes traveled up, seeing his brother's head poking out from the top of the house.

“How did you get up there?”

“That's not important. Can someone take a flashlight to the obstacle course? I can't see well enough to get back.”

“Hold on.” He heard and looked down, seeing Germany walk over and quickly climb the course. He stood on the top and Romano stood, stretching before hopping across the lights. 

“Point it down. I don't know where to step.” He spoke up and Germany did as he was asked, surprised when a moment later the Italian landed softly beside him. “Scusate, I didn't mean to fall asleep up there.” He sighed as he quickly made his way down, Germany close behind. 

“Buono, Fratello! You're really good at that!” Veneziano cheered as Romano crossed his arms, glaring.

“You would be too, if you came to the classes. It's easy to do, if you worry about anything besides pasta.” Romano huffed as he wandered back into the house, but instead of heading upstairs to lock himself back into the room, he sat in the living room, seeing Prussia sitting across from him, a bit surprised at his sudden socialization.

“What did that mean, the classes? What kind of classes do you take to teach you that?” Germany asked, honestly curious as could be.

“Dance. Grace and balance are important to dancers, and though I don’t have the... temperament for it, I'm not half bad, if I say so myself.” Romano relaxed, letting a hint of a smile cross his face for a moment before reigning it back in.

“Si! Roma's good at dancing! I went to the classes once, but I'm not any good at it.” Veneziano looked down at his feet forlornly while Romano stared.

“It takes more than one class, sciocco! I had to do it for years before Spain decided I was good enough to even take the classes!” Romano rolled his eyes before shifting them to the fireplace. 

“You weren't good enough to take the classes?”

“I broke furniture trying to sweep. Not even like small things, bookshelves, and brick walls. I was notta gifted with grace. I had to learn it.” He glanced over at his brother, who was now staring at him surprised. “If you donna believe me, you can call Spain. He'll tell you. I tried to fight him when he first tried to teach me. Dancing was for girls, but he took me to see other types of dancers, and I realized it was more... there was a larger world to it than just pink tutus and frills, si?” He glanced over as Veneziano nodded, honestly not sure what his brother was talking about at all by this point.

“What kind of dance do you practice now?” Germany's curiosity got the better of him.

“I practice Taichi and hip hop, but I teach Ballet, flamenco and pasodoble.” Romano stated, a bit of pride in his work seeping in as another smile graced his face. 

“Ballet? I thought you said there was more than pink tutus and frills!” He laughed as Romano stood and stretched for a moment before running right at Prussia, who stood, suddenly realizing he wasn't going to stop. Romano bent down low right before him, his knees both touching the floor before he jumped up, grasping Prussia's shoulders and flipped over his head, landing with his arms outstretched on the chair behind him. The slight lean forward caused the chair to tip over backwards, but Romano didn't even falter, his footing perfect to keep the fall controlled as it landed. 

Prussia turned, even more pale than normal as Romano turned to him, frowning. 

“Ballet just let me jump over your head, and keep control of the chair I knocked over. Ballet made it so I didn't kick you in the back as I landed, where the general instinct would be to pull your feet in.” He stated as he stepped away from the chair and moved back over to the couch.

“That was... impressive.” Germany stared down, a bit surprised at the man seated beside him as Prussia lifted the chair back up. 

“It wasn't that impressive.” Prussia belted out and Romano turned to him, a dark twinkle in his eyes.

“No? Then you try it. I'll stand before the chair, and you do the same thing I just did, si?”

“Ja, it'll be easy!” Prussia grinned as Romano nodded and went to stand before the chair. 

“You even have it easier since I'm shorter than you.” Romano crossed his arms, but none of them noticed him pull the back of his shirt tight to try and help for the impact he knew was coming. Prussia took a deep breath before mimicking the stretch Romano had done before taking off at full speed.


	3. Chapter 3

“It wasn't that impressive.” Prussia belted out and Romano turned to him, a dark twinkle in his eyes.

“No? Then you try it. I'll stand before the chair, and you do the same thing I just did, si?”

“Ja, it'll be easy!” Prussia grinned as Romano nodded and went to stand before the chair. 

“You even have it easier since I'm shorter than you.” Romano crossed his arms, but none of them noticed him pull the back of his shirt tight to try and help for the impact he knew was coming. Prussia took a deep breath before mimicking the stretch Romano had done before taking off at full speed.

Romano stared, knowing instantly that this idea was worse than he'd originally thought when he realized Prussia had no idea how to jump, when he squatted down like an idiot before jumping face first, right into Romano's chest. He was thrown back into the chair, which toppled with the brunt force, knocking the air out of the Italian as he was quickly landed on, his head knocking against the floor. Germany was there in a second to lift off his brother, while Veneziano tried to assist Romano, who still couldn't breathe. It took him a minute to get to the point where air was easily moving into and out of his lungs. “Do you seriously mean to tell me you can't jump any higher than you can stand?! How did your face meet my chest?”

“He's an idiot.” Germany glared at his brother, who was sputtering, tied between apologizing and defending himself. It was after a few moments of this that Veneziano burst into laughter, the others joining in after the humor in the situation was found.

“What the hell kind of nightmare is this?” Romano shook his head as he went back to sit on the couch, Germany glancing over.

“Do you think... maybe you could teach me?” He asked, and Romano glanced over, surprised before nodding.

“As long as you don't try and kill me with gravity.” He glared back over at Prussia, who turned pink, laying his head on Veneziano's chest, who was now seated across his lap. “After breakfast. And you, Veneziano, will join in.” He crossed his arms and considering the situation, stuck two countries away from his home, Veneziano couldn't complain. He nodded meekly before Germany stood and stretched, heading to the kitchen. 

“I'll go ahead and start dinner.” He stated, and though his tone was hard, everyone noticed a softness that they weren't quite used to in the man.

As he cooked, Germany listened quite intently to the conversation and for the first time realized exactly who Romano was. It wasn't just that he was angry all the time, he honestly didn't know social protocol, and honestly didn't seem interested in learning it. Half of the curses that escaped him were for anger, the other half hid embarrassment. He honestly just didn't like feeling uncomfortable, and cursing made him feel better. He didn't feel as socially forced here, so for the first time Germany had really seen, he relaxed. He joined into the conversation and said more than three sentences without arguing or cursing. As the plates were laid out and everyone started making their way over, Germany was glad the conversation didn't end. Even with food in their mouths they kept chatting away, but before long he realized as far as the conversation came, he hadn't taken any part in it. He looked down at his food as he took another bite, feeling his mind screech to a halt as he tried to think of something, anything to add to the words that were being so casually tossed around.

“Ve, Germany, what's wrong?”

“Nein, just thinking.” He said with a smile as he brushed the words off, but Romano's gaze didn't miss the worry and sadness in his expression as he glanced back down at his food.

Rather than call it out in front of everyone, he waited til after the food was done and Germany started collecting dishes, as he seemed to do for every meal, and lifted a few of the cups, helping out. He turned back over his shoulder, seeing the other two make their way upstairs and sighed before his eyes shifted back to the German before him. “Why were you so quiet back there?”

Germany glanced over, an honestly curious look on his face, making a confused sound, letting Romano know he hadn't been heard. “You're not quiet or shy like that, so why didn't you say anything?” Romano handed the plates over before crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter.

“You're wrong.” Germany said softly, glancing back to make sure the others were out of hearing range. His eyes shifted back to the sink as he turned on the tap. “When it's a meeting, or something with an outline I can deal just fine, but with conversation, when there's no... structure, I don't know what to say. I've been called shy many times, but I don't think the word quite fits.” He sighed as he started washing the remnants away. “I didn't join in because I had no idea what words to use.” He winced, hating to admit such an odd weakness. 

“Ah, so like a social anxiety, si? It's not uncommon to have that.” Romano didn't even seem to think about it. Germany glanced over with wide eyes before Romano caught the sudden surprise and shrugged. “What? I have it too. It's part of the reason I'm always yelling. Well, that and people piss me off.” He turned back to the main part of the room without seeing the impact his words had. “Veneziano has it too, but he was able to get over it, for the most part. He gets too stressed out and falls asleep at the weirdest times.” Romano chuckled, shaking his head. “Once, he fell asleep on a gondola and almost fell into the canals. I was scared half to death!” Romano's eyes glazed with the memory. It was one of the first times he'd ever met his brother, though at the time he didn't realize who Veneziano was. It was during a meeting where Spain was trying to get Austria to trade him brothers. Romano's lightheartedness drifted off, leaving a bitter look on his face. Germany noticed a sudden change in the man beside him and frowned.

“If it's a bad memory, just don't think about it.” Germany spoke, though the tone was softer than Romano was used to, he was still easily heard. “Sometimes it's just the best way to get through, ja?”

“Maybe for you.” Romano pouted, his arms closing tighter around his chest. “I'm willing to bet no one ever tried to trade you for your brother. If anything, that's one thing you and Veneziano have in common. People just like you. It's not as easy for some of us.” His tone was low enough Germany had to struggle to hear, but when the words finished, Germany stared, surprised.

He couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head. “I was a sickly child. For some reason I wasn't born as a baby, like the rest, but as an older kid. I spent quite a while in my first few years in bed, Prussia protecting me. People kept asking him to abandon me, to let me die off or to just absorb my lands for himself, but he wouldn't do it. He could have, and I wouldn't have had the strength to fight back at all.” Germany glanced down, seeing Romano's eyes on him, curious. “It seemed overnight, I went from that sickly child to a powerhouse, and ever since then, people have been asking me to do the same thing to Prussia they asked so long ago of him. They can't figure out why I don't dump my dumm brother who doesn't even seem to be able to clean up after himself, but years ago, he was the one cleaning up after me. Believe it or not, I do know how you feel.” 

Romano stared, the wondering questions almost visible as he stared at the tall blond. “Somehow you being sickly just doesn't sit right. I do wonder why you were born older, though. I've never heard of that.”

“Austria said it was because my body was already here, but he wouldn't elaborate.” He glanced down, seeing Romano's eyes widen, then his head shifted around, seeing the man before him. 

“Turn to me.” Romano stated coldly and Germany wiped his hands on his apron before turning, facing him at attention. “Relax your shoulders. Put your hands behind your back.” Romano said, each word slightly quieter than the last. “Tilt your head down, but still look... like that... Oh, Mio Dio... no wonder that imbecille started following you.” Romano stared, for the first time in a few hundred years seeing that child that had once tried to inform him that Italy was his girlfriend. “How did I not see it?”

“See what?” Germany asked, knowing Romano held some of the answers of his past that he didn't remember. 

“Do you happen to have an old push broom somewhere? It would be small, as if for a child.” Romano asked and Germany stilled, staring. 

“What? How did you know about that?” Germany stared, completely dumbfounded by the sudden proof that was presented to him. “Do you know about before I was Germany?”

“Just a little bit. I'd have to check a few things first to make sure. Can I... see the broom?”

“Ja, just... it's old, so be careful with it.” He walked down a hallway and came back out carrying the broom in his hands. “I don't know where it came from.”

“I know exactly where it came from. Austria's house.” Romano sat on the ground, not noticing when Germany sat beside him, watching as careful eyes traveled the handle. “Ah, here.” He pointed and near the bottom, just above where the broom head was fastened initials were carved in. 

“V.I.?” Germany frowned as Romano nodded. 

“Veneziano Italia. This was Italy's broom.” Romano held it up, seeing about how tall his brother would have been at the time. “Around 1804, so the time would have been right as well.” Romano's eyes traveled to the man before him. “You're that idiota who broke my brother's heart so badly, running off to battle and dying after promising to return to his side.”

“I... what?!” Now Germany was just confused. 

“Veneziano, get down here!” Romano yelled, his voice rattling through the house. “It's hella important!” He called and listened, heavy foot falls making their way down the stairs moments later. He slid the broom against the island, so the newcomers couldn't see it. 

“What is it, Ve?” Veneziano shook slightly as Romano stared at him, wondering if his brother had known all this time. It would make some sense, but then why would he be with Prussia instead?

“Tell Germany about the Holy Roman Empire.” Romano dragged a chair from the dining area over and plopped down on top as Italy sat and nodded, talking about someone who he'd known so long ago. He spoke so softly and kindly about the country that even Prussia was entranced by the words. Such a soft tone to describe someone. By the end of the story Veneziano was almost in tears. Prussia stared, having never known the man that had been by his side for such a long time had been through the death of his first love.

“Italy, I'm so sorry.” Prussia ran over and scooped him up. “It's a good thing he's dead, or I'd have to kill him for jealousy at seeing you like this over him!” Prussia started to laugh before Romano butted in.

“But he lived.”

All eyes shifted to him as the realization of everything that had been said, as well as the answer to all of the questions seemed to click together in Germany's mind. “But... Prussia made me from smaller states.”

“But you weren't a baby. You'd already lived through that part.” Romano stared, trying to figure out what to make of the situation. “The thing you already showed me was the best proof.”

“What was that?” Italy whimpered, wondering what to make of the situation so far.

“A push broom.” Romano stated before walking over to the island. By this point Veneziano was a sobbing mess. He looked over the broom, looking for his initials before his eyes turned up to Germany.

“You came back after all...” He cried and Germany just stood, more questions and just an astounding feeling of weight lifted from his shoulders. 

“Italy?” Prussia asked, obvious hurt on his face as Veneziano looked between the two and shook his head.

“I need to go home. I need to think. I'm so sorry!” He called before running out to the car. Romano headed out to see his brother take off down the street without him and sighed, having a feeling things would end out like this. 

“Bastard.” He muttered as he turned back into the house. Prussia was just staring forlornly at the space on the couch where Italy had been seated just a minute ago, while Germany was still struck still, standing in the center of the room. “Wake up!” He yelled and both sets of eyes darted over. “Veneziano is an idiot, but he's a predictable one. He'll end out with you.” Romano glared as his hand pointed at Prussia, who clasped his hands before him, a hopeful expression etched across his face. “He fell in love with you, and that means something to him. The love he had for Holy Roman Empire has died off a little every year. He's not gonna just give up on what he's earned, what feels right, and he won't be able to think of Germany as the little boy he hasn't seen in well over two hundred years, si?” He sat back down on the stool from the kitchen, though he wasn't even sure why. Prussia stilled, his eyes shifting up to his brother as Germany shook his head, a soft smile gracing him.

“Ist fine, bruder. Don't worry about me, ja? You have your own things.” He said with a strong tone and Romano glanced over at Prussia, who nodded, but looked confused before turning and heading upstairs.

“I'm sorry.” Romano stated, honestly not knowing what else to say as Germany glanced up at him with the worry breaking his expression. 

“It's weird, I'd already started to give him up, but it gave me hope for a moment...” Germany stood, visibly shaking. “I keep forgetting, I'm not intended to be happy.” He let out a chuckle that sent cold chills down Romano's spine. He was honestly too afraid to move as the other went up the stairs, leaving Romano alone in the living room. He stood and pulled the chair back over to the kitchen table, giving him a clear view of the dishes left in the sink. He frowned as he glanced over at the stairs.

He should at least try and do something nice. The poor man had already had his heart broken twice. He finished up the dishes before heading to the living room and putting out the fire in the hearth. It was still a bit early, but he had a feeling tomorrow was going to be hell. Romano stripped down the same way he always did before laying down. He let his eyes shift, glancing out of the window and seeing the moon before closing his eyes.

He woke early the next morning, hearing a soft hum come from downstairs and quickly got his shower in before listening. The hum was still there. He dressed and followed it down the stairs, finding Germany making breakfast, his head bobbing to a tune that seemed to be stuck playing through his mind. He glanced back, seeing Romano watching him and smiled, turning back to the food he was quite intently cooking. “Guten tag.”

“Buongiorno. Seems you slept well.”

“Ja, I guess I did.” Germany let out a smile as he continued cooking. “After everything that happened last night... will you still teach me some about dancing?” He asked, and though Romano had been hoping the German would give him a ride home, he suddenly wondered if it was such a good idea to leave him here, the only other person the one who had stolen the man he'd loved. 

“Si, I guess I can.” Romano sat down, surprised when Germany slid a plate before him. “Should we wake Prussia?”

“Nein, he couldn't sleep last night. You gave him some encouragement, but he was still really scared.” Germany sighed as he sat down, finally finished cooking. Though they ate in silence, it wasn't weird. Romano glanced over Germany and sighed, shaking his head as he took his plate to the sink. 

“I'll get the dishes, you go change. Shorts, no boots. Don't wear anything with sleeves.” He said and Germany stood, nodding and wiping his mouth with the napkin before heading up the stairs.

By the time he came back down, Romano was nowhere to be seen, so he sat on the couch for a moment before Romano came back down the stairs as well, a sturdy frown in place. “Is everything alright?”

“My idiota brother didn't pack any of my shorts, so this is going to be weird.” He frowned as he stood and stretched before Germany stood and nodded, heading up the stairs, causing confusion in the Italian. It was only a few minutes later Germany returned with an outfit in his hand.

“Does this work?” He asked, handing over the clothes, which Romano glanced over. Basketball shorts and a white tank top. 

“Si, Grazie. I'll be right back.” He ran back up the stairs, coming down after a minute, though Germany could tell he felt uncomfortable showing off the outfit in front of the other. “Alright, since we don't have a bar, we'll use the back of the couch.”

For the next two hours, until Prussia came down the stairs and stilled, jaw dropped at the awkwardness taking place in the living room, they practiced their hardest. Romano was a lot stronger than Germany had thought, and Germany was a lot worse at dancing than Romano had hoped. He couldn't barely do any of the stretches since his muscles were too big, but he tried his best to at least make sure Germany was thoroughly stretched out by the end of the time. Romano glanced over as he patted his forehead dry with a hand towel while Germany sat on the floor, heaving out breaths, dripping with sweat. 

“I never thought I'd see something like that!” Prussia laughed wholeheartedly while the other two just tried to catch their breath. When he'd come down, Germany was laying flat on his back, while Romano had gripped behind his knees to try and push down, attempting to stretch the muscles in the back of his thighs. 

“It's better than tearing a muscle when you're working out. Especially since he has so many, it'll make it easier for them to rip.” Romano stated flatly, staring at Prussia as if he were clueless about what he was picking on. He understood instantly what he'd thought, but he decided he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of his fluster. Instead a steady chuckle greeted his ears at the confused and surprised stare Prussia gave him at such an answer.

Maybe this was going to be more fun than he'd thought.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since Veneziano had ditched everyone, and nothing seemed to be going the way they'd expected at the curious turn of events. Romano had been spending much of his time working on teaching Germany about dance, and though he was a quick learner, it was much harder for him to work on than Germany had expected. That only made him more focused, though, and he worked even when Romano wasn't teaching him, practicing moves and stretching out the muscles in his legs. Romano felt oddly happy that someone was taking his lessons so seriously.

Prussia discovered Veneziano would text him, but he wouldn't speak to him. He was still too confused over everything, but that lead to a forlorn Prussia sitting on the couch, waiting for the next text. Romano took a picture of him without him knowing and sent it to his brother. 'Just tell him you still love him so we can all move on. I know you loved HRE but it was too long ago, and Prussia means something to you now.' He hit the send button and glanced back, seeing Germany looking out the kitchen window, though it wasn't nearly time for lunch yet. It was a moment later his phone rang and he opened it, a little surprised to see his brother's name pop up.

“Mi dispiace tanto! I can't believe I just left you there and didn't come back! I'm so sorry! I'll come out right now and get you!”

“Eh, donna worry about it. It's maybe... not so bad here, si? Besides, I'm teaching Germany and it's nice to have someone take the lessons seriously.” Romano stated, leaning forward on the table, missing the surprised look Germany shot back at him. 

“You're really warming up to him, si?” Veneziano giggled and Romano rolled his eyes.

“Don't go making insinuations, bastard.” He stated it, but after a second of no response, Romano felt his cheeks warm. Why didn't he deny it?

“I gotta idea. Grazie, fratello.” Veneziano said with a happy smile as he disconnected the phone. Romano stared, bewildered before shaking his head and sliding the phone back onto the table before him. 

“Stupid pasta bastard, what does he have planned now?” Romano slid his head down onto his arms, as Germany sat across from him, sliding him a cup of coffee before taking a sip of his own. Romano glanced up at it and sighed as he took the warm mug in his hands. “Grazie.”

“So, I'm guessing Veneziano-” He winced, the name still sounding weird from his tongue, “Will be coming out to get you, now that he's realized you're gone?”

“No, I don't think he is, but he's got something planned. He's being weird again.” Romano frowned, his eyes shifting back over to his phone. 

Prussia stood and slowly made his way up the stairs, and Romano glanced back with worry. So in the end Veneziano hadn't texted him back. He sighed as he turned taking another long sip from the mug. 

It was a couple of hours later that Prussia made his way down the stairs, his cases packed and Germany sat up in alarm. “Bruder?”

“Just wait.” Prussia said with a grin and only a few seconds later there was a knock at the door. Prussia opened it and hugged Veneziano, who was standing there, worry quite clearly across his face. 

“Germany, Romano.” He said as he walked in. “You were right, Fratello. I still love Prussia, but... I'm worried about how my... indecisiveness will make us, so we're gonna go home, just me and Prussia to work through it.” He said. He was expecting something other than the utter shock to cross Romano's face. Germany just stared before seeing Romano jump up.

“Wait, what about me?!”

“You said it wasn't so bad here, so I'm leaving you in Germany's care for a while. Here.” He moved a suitcase forward and looked up. “I tried to pack things I thought you'd need. I don't know how long we'll be, it could be a couple of days, it may be a month.” He said, waiting and after a moment of no screaming he looked up to see Romano staring, his cheeks a bit brighter than they should have been. “Don't get too worked up over your exercises, ve!” Veneziano grinned, suddenly knowing he was doing the right thing before Romano finally started yelling.

“I told you not to make such insinuations!” His face went from a little pink to bright red in the matter of seconds and Veneziano smiled at him, shaking his head. “I have work I need to get done! What about that?!”

“I'll tell them to fax any papers to here, and your laptop is in your bag. You'll be fine, fratello.” Veneziano ran over, wrapping his arms around his brother. “I'm glad to see you getting along so well with someone.” Veneziano nearly whispered and Romano swallowed hard. He couldn't turn away, but he didn't want Veneziano to see the look on his face. He glanced over, seeing Prussia stare at him in shock and took off running, almost tossing Veneziano to the floor. He ran right up to his room and covered his face with his hands. That had been the most embarrassing thing that had happened to him in so many years...

Downstairs, things were taking a different turn. “Looks like Romano's not happy you're leaving him with me.” Germany stated while looking at the stairs the Italian had made his way through. 

“Nein, he was happy.” Prussia grinned, knowing what it meant when he saw a face like that. “Really happy.” 

“I've never seen him so... red.” Veneziano stared behind, still surprised to see such a cute expression on his brother's face. “Sometimes I forget how well he hides things...”

“Ja!” Prussia laughed. “I didn't have a clue!”

“What are you two going on about?” Germany had heard, but the connections weren't quite clicking in his mind. 

“It's not our place to say, ve.” Veneziano covered his mouth, giggling while hiding a slight blush at the realization of what had been happening in his absence. “Just... take care of my fratello, si?”

“Ja, of course.” Germany stared, still having no idea of what was going on. “Make sure mein bruder doesn't get in too much trouble, ja?”

“West! Don't be like that!” Prussia grinned from ear to ear, crossing his arms. “You know I'll be the one protecting Italy!”

“They're both Italy.” Germany stated again, watching as instead of the fluster he'd seen the last time these words were stated, Prussia's grin found a way to get bigger.

“He probably feels like his bruder's abandoning him. Just make sure he doesn't feel like you have too, ja?” Prussia stated, his grin turning more sentimental with every word that left his lip.

“Did someone drug your coffee this morning? What the hell...” Germany grumbled as he turned away, taking another sip of his coffee, missing the surprised glare followed by a giddy laugh as Prussia made his way to the door.

“Come on, geliebt, they'll be fine.” Prussia smiled over, seeing a curious look pass across Germany before they left. He glanced down at the suitcase and sighed, looking up the stairs. He decided it would be better to take it up than to leave it on the floor to be tripped over and stood, taking the handle before walking up the stairs.

Soft taps met Romano's ears, and though the blush had mostly died down, he couldn't be sure it was gone. He crept over and opened the door, but wouldn't look up. “What is it?” He asked, and after a second realized it was more disappointed than a pout and covered his mouth. He fought with himself in his mind over why he'd lost the control he'd always had over himself. What had gotten into him?

“Your bag was left downstairs.” Germany slid it into the doorway and Romano nodded, bending down to grasp the handle.

“Grazie.” His tone sounded too soft and Romano cringed again, thankful that his shorter stature made it so the other couldn't see his expression. He hated it, but he was blushing again.

“I'm sorry you don't seem to like it here.” Germany stated, his words sounding light and Romano's head whipped up as the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

“It's not that!” He stilled, seeing Germany's eyes widen at the redness of the other. Romano yanked his head back to his chest, covering his mouth. “It's not that. I... don't seem to be thinking right. I'm gonna take a siesta. I'll be down in a while.” Romano stated and Germany nodded, though the other couldn't see it.

“Ja, I'll come get you when lunch is ready.”

“Si. Grazie.” He closed the door and just stared. What in the hell was wrong with him? He tried desperately to wipe the redness from his cheeks to no avail. Flashes of memories flooded his mind. Germany stretched out on the back of the couch, the look on his face when he'd been pinned at the knees, Germany's arms wrapped around him as he taught him how to dip...

“Oh fucking hell...” Romano gaped as realization dawned on him. “OH FUCKING HELL!!” He yelled, running his hands up to grip his hair. What in the hell was he thinking, getting a crush on Germany of all people?! He heard the knock at the door and the worried tone from the other side.

“Are you alright?”

Romano turned and tossed the door open. “I need air...” He gasped in air, trying his best to keep his head as he walked past the confused nation and out the front door. 

Romano walked straight, that way he would know how to get back. He just walked, trying to think through what he'd just realized, something that would change his whole world. He already knew it wasn't something he could so easily forget. He blushed as his hands came up to his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart at his own thoughts. 

He looked around at the people of Germany. Children playing, men walking to a cafe for lunch, women on their way home from the store, but he realized something. They all carried a similar expression. The same expression Germany had when he'd shown up. Strict and strong, but even with a smile, the expressions all looked so similar.

So why hadn't he seen that expression as much in the last few days? He didn't carry the strict as much as he was used to. He had been relaxing more in front of him. Is that why he'd started to feel like this? Because subconsciously he realized Germany was warming up to him as well?

He stopped. Romano watched as the faces passed and realized he was just getting his hopes up. Germany probably still made the same faces, but maybe with the altered way he'd been seeing him, maybe he just didn't notice it as much. He looked down at his feet and just stood there for a while before slowly turning around to head back. 

By the time he made it back, Romano had decided two things. First, he had to hide this. He had to find a way to keep his crush to himself. The second was the one that had hurt, the one that had made him pause on the sidewalk and wipe tears from his eyes.

Germany was in love with Veneziano, not him.

He walked through the door, probably about an hour after he'd left, to find Germany sitting on the couch with his glasses on, a book in his hand. He glanced up with a smile. “He-hey, are you alright?”

“Why wouldn't I be?” Romano stated with a little anger seeping into his voice, but more at the situation than the man before him. 

“You look like you've been crying.” Germany put his book down, turning completely towards the door with worry written all over his face. 

“It's- I fell and skinned my knee. It's nothing.” He lied, and it was obvious Germany didn't believe it. 

“Ja, alright. Lunch is on the table.” He said, lifting his book back up as Romano nodded, closing the door finally as he walked into the house.

Romano ate in silence, but it didn't seem as awkward as he was worried it would be without the loud Prussia there, though he'd been fairly quiet for the last few days. He wondered what to do about his current predicament as he nibbled at the plate before him. He wasn't much for the tangy sauerkraut, but he didn't mind the wurst as much as he was worried about. He glanced back as Germany slid his book onto the small table beside the couch and leaned back. “Romano, could I talk to you after you're done eating?” He asked softly and Romano nodded, actually already done with the plate. He stood and tossed the uneaten mess into the trash before putting the plate in the sink and going out, sitting on the chair.

“I want you to know, I don't mind you being here. It's... nice to have someone who isn't as... rambunctious as Veneziano and Prussia around, so you don't have to be worried, ja?” Germany held the other's gaze as his words turned over in Romano's mind.

“I'm not worried. I know I'm fine.” Romano leaned back a bit, crossing his arms. 

“I know you're worried.” Germany stated, a touch of sadness mixed into his already unhappy face. “You ran upstairs to avoid me before your brother left. You were bright red then yelling earlier, and you come back with that defeated expression with tears down your face. I don't want you to be uncomfortable here. I actually really enjoy your company.” Germany watched Romano's face for a response, but didn't really get one. Romano just stared down, his arms remained crossed.

So much unlike his outward appearance, in his mind Romano was panicking at the words he'd heard. His mind raced with thoughts as he tried to put the words in order without blushing at the way he'd taken them, even though he knew Germany hadn't meant to say things in such a way to get his hopes up. It was a few moments before he was calm enough to respond without yelling or blushing again. “Grazie.” Was the simple answer, the only one his mouth seemed to be able to push out. 

“What do you say we go ahead and get back to dance practice? It'll be nice to not have to deal with mein bruder laughing at the exercises.” Germany rolled his eyes and Romano looked over, seeing Germany with that pleasant smile he'd been seeing more of the last few days.

“Si, that would be good.” Romano stood and walked up the stairs, Germany close behind to change.

It was two hours later they were both laid out in the center of the living room, panting for breath, sweat dripping from them as they tried desperately to catch their breath. Romano let a smirk slide onto his lip. “You're learning quick, but we need to get those legs to move right.”

“Ja, enshuldegung. I never thought I'd be practicing something like this. If I would have known how much work this was, I probably would have picked it up years ago!” He laughed and Romano glanced over, unable to hide a warm smile. It was the first time he'd heard Germany laugh like that, and to see such joy on his face made his heart pound in his chest. Romano averted his eyes back to the ceiling. He couldn't be caught now. 

“I'm only so hard on you with this because I know you can handle it. You really are a good student.” Romano stated, unable to hide the hint of pride in his work again, missing Germany glance over to him. 

“Danke. That means a lot, coming from you.” Germany turned his eyes back up and sighed.

He'd been confused earlier. When Veneziano showed up to take his brother, stating he still loved Prussia over him, at first he was waiting for anger. He was supposed to be furious, right? So why was he giddy instead? He didn't understand. It seemed like Prussia and Veneziano did. They both understood what was going on better than he had. When he'd gone to give Romano his suit case he tried to take care with his words, but it seemed there was some sort of miss-communication and though it was unintentional, he couldn't figure out what he'd said to cause the other's wrath. He had been scared he'd been the one to cause it, but when Romano blew past him after he'd knocked, he decided it must not have been. But that left him with plenty of time to think. When he was making lunch he decided to try and figure out what was going on. Why was he... excited to get to spend the time alone with Romano, of all people? He was loud 'though he hasn't been', he was angry all the time 'though he hasn't been', he was always cursing 'though he hasn't been'... Germany realized Romano really seemed to have calmed down since he'd gotten here. He'd smiled more in the last few days than he'd ever seen before. It was a nice change and that's how Germany found himself, standing over the stove with wurst cooking, with bright red cheeks and his heart nearly pounding out of his chest.

“Oh.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I'll come out Saturdays and leave Sunday. That's still good?” Romano asked as Germany helped carry his bags down the stairs. 

“Ja, that's good. I'll make sure to have something you like for dinner those days.” Germany smiled as he put the case down. “I'll keep up practice while you're gone, so you won't have to worry about me getting too out of shape during the week.” Germany chuckled as Romano stood tall with a nod. 

“You better, ya bastard. I donna wanna deal with two hours of stretching like the first week!” Romano grinned and Germany couldn't help but smile down. 

“I'm going to miss having you around.” Germany admitted, seeing Romano glance up and look away with his cheeks tinted in pink. 

“Of course you are. I'm amazing.” Romano crossed his arms, a little depressed his mind wouldn't let him admit the same out loud. “But... I guess... maybe I'll miss being here.” Romano sighed. Well, it was the thought that counted, right? He was surprised when Germany reached over and ruffled his hair before chuckling at the grumpy groan as Romano tried to force his hair to lay right. It caught Germany's amusement that as hard as he'd tried, his hair looked more disheveled by the time Prussia made it to the door, Veneziano close behind. 

“What have you two been doing?” Prussia said with a very faked scandalous gasp at the sight of a flustered Romano, fighting his roused hair. 

“Waiting forever for you bastards.” Romano grumbled again as he finally just gave up on his hair. He crossed his arms and sighed.

“So on the weekends we're switching brothers! This'll be so much fun!” Veneziano cheered, literally hopping on one foot like a schoolgirl, causing Romano to groan. Veneziano stilled when he heard the sound and looked over, seeing Romano with his hand up on his forehead and pouted. “Fratello, what's wrong?”

“I forgot how energetic you are. It'll take some time to adjust to. It's been almost three weeks since you left, so how in the hell am I supposed to tolerate it?” Romano sighed, but Germany laughed at the Italian's misfortune.

“The same way you always did before.” He patted Romano on the back, who turned away to try and hide the reddening of his cheeks.

“I guess.” He pouted and Veneziano stared before a grin broke out across his face. 

“We better get going. Ciao, Germany! Ciao, Prussia!” He grinned, seeing the other run up and wrap his arms around him. They shared a passionate kiss before Prussia softly lowered Veneziano, staring lovingly into his eyes. 

“Auf Wiedersehen, mein geliebt.” Prussia smiled softly and slowly released him.

“Ciao, Germany. Ciao, Prussia.” Romano waved over his shoulder as he grabbed his bags and headed out to the car. 

The way back was practically silent. Romano crossed his arms, but Veneziano knew better than to try and talk to him when he had that look on his face. Romano was really upset about something. Dark brown eyes traveled the way there, taking in the scenery from Germany. He looked at the faces of the people he passed and noticed something.

The stern look he'd been seeing when he'd gone for that walk three weeks ago, it was nearly gone from everyone's faces. Everyone in Germany seemed to have lightened up some. He stared in shock for a moment before they came to a red light and turned, looking over.

“Veneziano, do the people look... happier here than normal?” 

The cheerful brother looked around at the faces and made a questioning noise as he noticed the same thing his brother had. More smiles than he was used to everywhere. “Well, you know, when Germany's happy, it spreads to his people a little, so to do this much, he must really be happy.” Veneziano looked over and Romano pouted even worse.

“I can't believe he'd be this happy to get rid of me.” He stared, feeling his chest hollow, like his heart had dried up in his chest. 

“Fratello, you know it can take days or months for large amounts of feelings to spread like this! I think he was just really happy to have you there! I called him last week and he told me you weren't cussing as much anymore, and he seemed really happy to have you. He said your personality was refreshing!” Veneziano cheered and Romano glanced over, allowing a little hope back into his heart.

“Really?”

“Really. Why don't you just tell him you like him already?” Veneziano stated and Romano felt all the blood rush to his cheeks. 

“It's not like that!” He yelled, though he knew he was lying.

“Really? That's what it looks like to me. If that's not how it is, then how is it?” Veneziano asked, and waited in silence for a moment before looking back over. “It's fine for you to like him. I think it would be good for you. I don't think you've ever had a crush, except Spain-”

“I didn't have a crush on Spain, ya bastard! Don't say such impossible things!” Romano yelled and Veneziano started to laugh. 

“You sounded much more convincing that time than you did with Germany! So, is he your first crush then?”

“Maybe.” Romano turned away, blushing bright red. He knew he'd been caught, so why bother hiding it? “Don't say anything to him about it, si?”

“Si! That would ruin the romance! You have to say it yourself!” Veneziano cheered and Romano sighed, shaking his head. This was going to be harder than he thought.

At Germany's house, things fell into a standstill quickly. Germany stood in the doorway, watching down the road where the car had disappeared. He didn't move, and barely seemed to even breathe or blink. Prussia came up beside him and took one look at the heartbroken face he made and just sighed, moving further into the house. He sat on the couch and turned back, wondering how long it would be til he moved.

It was almost an hour later that Germany seemed to snap out of the catatonic state and realized the sun had started setting. “How long was I just standing here?”

“About an hour.” Prussia stated. 

“Why didn't you snap me out of it?” He asked, but his eyes were still trained on the roadway.

“I think you need to tell him, bruder. It was almost painful to see you there with that expression.” Prussia watched as Germany turned to him, shaking his head.

“But... he doesn't think of me like that. He made that clear over the last few weeks. I tried to... feel him out, but each time...”

“He's closed off.” Prussia watched as Germany sat on the chair, having completely forgotten to close the door. He stood and made his way over, softly pushing it closed. “He's not used to showing his feelings, especially when they're good ones, like love. He's probably confused right now, but I can tell you, just from the minute we were here together, I could tell. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with you.” Prussia said and Germany stood, shaking his head.

“Don't say things like that. You'll get my hopes up.” He said softly as he wandered into the kitchen and just stared out of the window, falling into another catatonic state for another hour. Prussia frowned. This was going to be hell.

It took months for them to get comfortable with the situations. It finally got to the point where Germany wasn't just standing like a blank slate for an hour after he left and Prussia couldn't help but smile the first time he offered a final wave before closing the door. “Not gonna stand there like a doll today?”

“Nein, today I have other plans.” Germany rolled his eyes as he went up the stairs. It was nearly an hour later he came back down the stairs and frowned, staring. “So... when are you and Veneziano getting married?” He asked as he slid onto the couch, watching as Prussia thought from the chair.

“We haven't set a date yet, but we were thinking maybe next spring, so about a year and a half?” Prussia asked and watched as Germany nodded, thinking. “What are you thinking, bruder?”

“Maybe... we should start switching you guys a day earlier. Give you and Veneziano more time to come up with plans.” Germany stated, missing the soft smile that graced his brother's face. 

“So you can spend more time with Romano?” Prussia grinned, watching as Germany turned bright red, glancing away. 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Germany asked softly, surprising his brother, who normally heard the strong Germany only say what was necessary. Prussia realized it wasn't just a simple crush anymore. 

“You fell in love with him, didn't you?” Prussia stared, trying to figure out how to wrap his mind around what he had heard. “But you still haven't confessed.” Prussia stared, confused and Germany shook his head, looking away.

“It's not like it was with Veneziano. It was all cute and fluffy with him. I didn't have to confess. He did it for me. Romano's different. I didn't realize what all was missing with Veneziano til I started feeling it with Romano. He's...” Germany fought, trying to find the right word.

“Your geliebter. He's special.” Prussia offered and Germany looked over, nodding. He looked back down, trying to fight through the thoughts that were invading his mind. 

“What if you're wrong? What if he doesn't love me back? I'm actually scared.” Germany stated, his hands that laid clasped between his knees started to shake and Prussia just stared, understanding. It was different to love someone then you'd think. It wasn't all soft and cozy. You had to work on things and fight for them. 

“Next week, I'll see what I can do, ja?”

“About what?” Germany asked and Prussia only offered a sly grin.

Over the next week, Germany noticed things that would go missing. Nothing major, just a nicknack here, or a book there. When Romano was dropped off on Friday, as Prussia had put through Germany's idea, Germany sighed as Romano looked around.

“Something's missing.”

“All of Prussia's things are gone. I have no idea what he's doing.” Germany shook his head, but Romano realized something.

“Those bastards!” Romano took off running up the stairs, first throwing open Prussia's door to find the bedroom empty. Then he turned to his own room there and opened the door to find boxes upon boxes filling the room. “Germany, you may want to come see this!” He yelled down the stairs.

“Prussia's moved into the house in Italy, and Veneziano sent all of my things here!”

“How did you not notice all of your things missing?!”

“I went camping! I just got back when it was time to come here!” Romano stated and just stared. 

“So they spent the last week moving stuff around and neither one of us noticed it?” Germany asked and Romano looked up at him before he burst into laughter. 

“On Tuesday, the day I left for the camping trip, I noticed half of my clothes were gone! Veneziano told me they were being washed and I just believed him! I didn't even think about it!” Romano laughed harder and Germany remembered the trinkets that had been disappearing. 

“So... what do we do?” Germany asked, honestly knowing what they had planned out. They wanted him to confess. 

“We wait for two hours, til they're at the house, then we call and tell them bastards off!” Romano roared and Germany glanced up. 

“And after that? I mean... you're welcome to stay.” Germany looked down and Romano sighed. 

“If this is the way it's gonna be, I'll have to stay for a while, I don't...” He stilled, surprised to hear his phone go off and frowned, seeing Veneziano's number. He flipped the phone open with fury. “What in the hell is the meaning of his, you sons of bitches?!”

“Romano, is Germany there with you?” Veneziano asked and Romano looked up with a confused glance.

“Si.”

“Put it on speakerphone.” He stated and Romano did, holding it out.

“Can you both hear us?” Veneziano asked, and they could hear Prussia ask again in the back ground, but his voice got louder after a moment. 

“Ja.”  
“Si.” Romano and Germany looked up at each other just before the words were shouted by Prussia and Veneziano.

“Confess to him!” Then the phone went silent. Romano stared, his cheeks flooded in color as he closed the phone, stuttering out random syllables to try and explain.

Germany stared in shock as the words echoed in his ears before noticing the panicked state Romano was in. He couldn't form words. His blush was horrible. He looked like he was about to cry. He didn't know what he was planning to say, but when he opened his mouth, he couldn't have expected the words that came out.

“I love you.” He didn't startle at the confession, instead his shoulders fell. He looked down at his hands, trying to blink away tears. This was the day he'd lose the one he loved. “I have for a long time now. I'm sorry, I know you don't feel the same way about me-”

“How dare you make assumptions like that about me! I love you back, ya bastard!” Romano yelled before it dawned on him what he'd said. Unlike Germany, who'd handled his own confession with all the emotion of someone on their way to the gallows, Romano gasped out loud at hearing his words, flinging his hands over his mouth in shock. 

Germany stared in shock for a moment before his eyebrows knitted together. “You... do you mean that?”

“Si...” Romano looked down, burning brightly again and Germany watched him. “Since that first week. I was... scared.” Romano admitted, covering his face with his hands to try and block out his embarrassment. 

“Since the first week... both of us for so long, and we were too afraid to say anything?” He chuckled before it turned into a full out laugh. “We're both fools, you know?” He laughed harder and Romano shook his head. 

“You... too?”

“Ja, since the first week. It was part of the reason I'd asked you to teach me dance, but I didn't realize how I felt until a couple of days later.” He admitted and Romano just sat there in shock, tears streaming down his face. Germany noticed the look and it dawned on him how much of a relief this was to the other. Germany grasped him and pulled him over, wrapping his arms around him. “Danke, for loving me back and being patient with me, though I wasn't brave enough to say anything sooner.” Germany smiled and Romano looked up at him, seeing a soft smile and nodded.

“Grazie for falling in love with me, even though I'm so volatile sometimes.” Romano practically whispered and Germany smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss.

When their lips met, it was a different feeling than either of them had expected. Instead of just the touch of lips, soft, warm, their hearts pounded in their chests. They could practically see the lights shining in each other's eyes and Romano realized what Veneziano was saying about a first kiss being like fireworks. When Germany pulled away for air, his eyes opened to see the surprise on the other's face and he worried for a moment. “Did I... mess up?”

Romano glanced up to him and before he could respond he jumped up, pressing his lips back to Germany's, easing his worry.

“No.” Romano mumbled against Germany's lips. “You're just fine.” And with that, they knew things were going to be alright.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos! I'll be putting up a Rus/Can story with more content and some yaoi in a few days, so I hope to see you there!
> 
> Tchüss!  
> Jaßmin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a weird place to end a chapter, but I had gotten fifteen pages in before I realized where I was, and I had to cut it somewhere, so there it was!


End file.
